Una familia singular
by AlexCullenSparkle
Summary: Una bebe pelinegra hibrida es encontrada en el bosque por una familia especial de vampiros, la llevaran con los Cullen, esperando saber mas sobre ella, sin saber que ellos no saben nada tampoco sobre "ese" tipo de semivampiro. La pequeña los hara pasar un monton de locuras y aventuras a medida que crece, para luego revelarles un increible secreto,¿Que pensaran los vampiros?
1. 1 er capitulo

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, para mi desgracia, los personajes son de la inigualable SM (no sé cómo se escribe exactamente), excepto algunos personajes salidos directamente de mi imaginación. Nos leemos abajo.**

**1er cap: "Un encuentro inesperado"****(1ra parte)**

**Narrador POV:**

Es 30 de octubre. Está lloviendo a cantaros en los bosques de Noruega. Lo único que hay en ese inmenso bosque es la variada fauna que hay reside. ¿Pero a quien engaño? También hay un numeroso clan de vampiros corriendo entre los húmedos bosques. ¿Qué diablos hacen hay? Fácil: cazando animales. Dos de ellos parecieran que quisieran causar un impacto ecológico, pero solo es para tener autocontrol,…y poder hacer cambiar sus ojos de color. Unos de los de aspecto más juvenil, Anthony, esta recostado al resguardo de un gran pino esperando a que su padre, Javier, le de la libertad de irse. Cinco horas más tarde, están listos para emprender la retirada cuando se oye un estruendoso rugido y un grito de voz de soprano, mejor dicho de bebe. Por instinto se agazapan y todas la mujeres del grupo (menos una) salen corriendo en dirección de donde proviene el sonido. Un segundo más tarde, el resto del grupo las sigue. Es raro lo que ven: un lobo de gran tamaño luchando contra un notable neófito. Diana, unas de las gemelas, ahoga un grito cuando ve que una bebe de brillante pelo negro y mirada sigilosa, la está observando a los ojos. Justo después de eso se desato un infierno, al menos para el neófito, ya que lo mataron y quemaron, pero lo en verdad raro fue cuando buscaron al lobo para saber aunque sea quien era, pero había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, ni siquiera del característico olor de perro mojado, eso sí, todos estaban con la ponzoña corriendo por sus venas como si fuera adrenalina, unos regodeándose en el placer de volver a pelear y otros con cara de fastidio. La más pequeña y revoltosa del grupo ahogo un grito cuando por fin tuvo en brazos a la hermosa bebe. Sus pómulos eran perfectos, su pelo era de un intenso negro, igual de oscuro de que la noche, unos enormes, curiosos y brillantes ojos café que la miraban con una curiosidad para nada infantil, pero al mismo tiempo como que con recelo. Y la sonrisa, esa era otra historia, ya que tenía una boquita hermosa rodeada por unos redonditos labiecitos (todo con ito) y solo un poquito regordetes de un brillante color rosa casi rojo que contrastaba con la nívea piel. La vampira hipnotizada con la intensa mirada que le dirigía la bebe, se acerco al resto del grupo, los cuales la miraban atentamente. Mientras la chica se acercaba, su familia pudo contemplar que la niña de un año aparentemente, tenía como una especie de corona en la cabeza, y estaba envuelta, mejor dicho vestida con un vestido-capa negra, que le llegaba mucho después de los pies

**Anthony POV:**

Cuando Diana llego junto a nosotros, pude apreciar que en sus brazos tenia a una hermosa bebe de me imagino un año, la cual por cierto olía bien, pero dulce de una manera empalagosa, similar a la vainilla, fresas y un toque floral. En pocas palabras, me imagino que era un bocadillo espectacular. Mas había algo que no cuadraba, y me irrita no saber que mierda es.

-Diana, ¿podrías darme a la beba un momento?

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño o juro que…

-Ya sabemos enana, simplemente dale a la mocosa.

-¿Pero para que la quieres?-

-Diana, dale la niña a tu hermano.

-Solo te la voy a dar si me dices para que la quieres.

-Algo no me cuadra en toda esta rara situación y quiero saber que es.

-Es cierto, ¿no es raro que haya una niña sola en el bosque, vestida de esa manera, siendo protegida por un lobo licántropo anónimo en medio del bosque? No se tu pero para mí eso es más que suficiente de raro.

-Toma- me gruño mi "adorada" hermana menor mientras me entregaba a la bebe, cuidando que no se enredara con la rara ropa que llevaba. Cuando por fin la tuve en brazos la mire a los ojos y con una mano le toque la mejilla y sentí que fluyeron de golpe puros pensamientos dominados por el pánico _¿Quién es? Porque me mira y me toca la mejilla? No entiendo nada… Aunque debo admitir todos son raros con r mayúscula. _

-No somos raros.

-Hijo, ¿con quién hablas?

-Con la bebe…

-Cuidado Tony que podría tener rabia…

-¡Cállate la puta boca de una maldita vez!- le grite a la persona a quien menos quiero en el mundo entero, la personas gracias a la cual debo pensar:"Recuerda que ella nada mas te quiere por el dinero y la cara y a quien tu solo quieres por su cuerpo". En pocas palabras lo dijo la zorra de Melody (que conste, es un apodo, su nombre real es espantoso).

-Rabia tendrás tu zorra de mier…- Mi padre no dejo terminar a Melinda ya que siempre pasaba lo mismo.

-Conmigo no te metas chica operada.

-¡La operada aquí eres tú!- no quise seguir escuchando ya que la bebe en este preciso instante era mas importante, al menos para mí.

Continuara…

**Hola lectores, ya sé que el otro capítulo de esta misma loca historia era malísimo, pero es que adivinen que, ¡Me había equivocado y subí un borrador, no el cap. definitivo! Me di cuenta cuando estaba leyendo y revisando mis documentos y me di cuenta de la inmensa metedura de pata que había hecho. Nota importante: este fic será visto desde el punto de vista de cualquiera de los Cullen o los Sparkle y habrá otro fic (el cual ni siquiera he empezado) el cual será puro Alex POV. Recuerden dejar un review, y nos vemos la próxima semana. Buenas noches (aquí en mi casa son las tres de la mañana)**

**Diamond.**


	2. 2do capitulo

**Disclaimer: ya se lo deben saber, y si no se lo saben se los recuerdo, los cullen pertenecen a SM y bla bla bla...**

**2do capitulo: Hibridos, chocolate, aeropuertos y centros comerciales.**

**Anthony POV**

Mi familia definitivamente no es normal. Lo puedo asegurar. Estan todos locos de remate. Desde que encontramos a la peque, todo el mundo se ha puesto de cabeza, ni para bien ni para mal. Es como el purgatorio, nada mas que con situaciones estupidas en exceso. Ahora mismo estamos camino a un centro comercial para comprar ropa de bebé, para luego ir al aeropuerto e ir a Londres a visitar a un clan raro de vampiros, los cuales tienen entre ellos un pinche hibrido. Para asi ver como cuidar a la bebe y tal vez darla en adopcion, aunque yo no quiero darsela a cualquier extraño como si fuera una mascota de la cual hay que deshacerse asi como de lugar. Y tambien tengo a la mayoria de la chicas a mi favor respecto a la niña, hasta a mi madre, a la cual es dificil de connvencer en ocasiones.

-¡Papa! ¡Hay un problema!

-¿Que quieres Diana?-

-¿Que come un hibrido?

Oh, oh, Daniel paro el auto de repente para que todos pudieramos ver a Javier. Es cierto, aun no habiamos pensado en eso.

-Dale chocolate, nadie se resiste a el...

-¿En serio? ¿Chocolate? Y si...

-Daselo y ya deja de fastidiar...

Diana saco el chocolate con leche de su cartera, lo abrio y se lo dio a la niña, la cual parecia tener la boca hecha agua. Literalmente estaba babeando por el chocolate. Y cuando se lo dieron, oh mi puto dios, ni siquiera mastico, en verdad lo trago entero. Lo juro por dios. Como eso es posible. Todos, incluido yo, no les quedamos viendo con al boca formando una perfecta O. ¡Es que acaso eso es siquiera posible! Al parecer si lo es para ella. Sono mi celular atendi y escuche al resto que iban en un auto que se supone iba adelante nuestro y todos gritaron al unisono:

_-¿ Donde estan? Los estamos esperando. Vengan ya, que la puta de Melody nos tiene la vida triste con sus conversasiones por telefono. ¿En serio, como mierda la soportas con esa estridente y nasal voz? Yo estoy que la mato..- _dijo David antes de que le colgara. Ese chocolate fue nuestro primer grave error...

_5 horas despues de salir del centro comercial..._

Genial, ahora la pobre esta vuelta mierda por culpa de mi familia, pero la parte femenina nada mas, porque la masculina y yo intentamos detenerlas, pero fue en vano. Y descubrimos algo interesante. Ella, (N.A: Ya deben saber quien) cuando come chocolate, se vuelve hiperactiva para luego cansarse, siendo esto pasado el efecto del chocolate. Fue demasiado para asimilar, imposible de ver sin reirse y... grave, casi nos expone. Esta hibridita si que es rara. Y como llegamos a la teoria de que sea hibrida, facil...

_Flashback_

_Despues de varias peleas de parte de Melody contra Amber, las gemelas y Melinda (las cuales obviamente ganaron al insultar sin insultar. No se como lo hacen, pero siempre ganan asi) estabamos viendo fijamente a la rarita niña. La tome en brazos, hice lo normal para ver sus pensamientos y penso algo sobre un vampiro, el cual al parecer es su padre, un mechon de pelo rubio y otro castaño, el bosque, una hoguera y ojos rojos, a los cuales recordo con especial afecto. _

_Creo que si es hibrida._

_¿Porque?_

_Porque penso algo sobre unos ojos rojos, y lo hizo con cariño._

_Tal vez lo mejor sea llevarla con los Cullen, asi Rose nos asegurara si lo es o no._

_¿Rose?- le preguntamos todos a Amber al mismo tiempo._

_Sip, es una buena amiga mia y hace un tiempo vino a verme por algo de una hija de una hermana, que salio embarazada, era semivampiro, por parte del padre, y algo tambien sobre defender de los vulturis y bla bla bla._

_¿Y como fue que no nos dijiste? _

_Porque no queria que ustedes me hicieran pasar pena._

_¿Ahora somo nosotros los que damos pena? Mirate tu._

_Calllate, o no la llamo._

_Ok, mejor me callo._

_Una hora despues de que Amber llamara a la tal Rosalie nos enteramos de que ahora estan en Londres y en un mes se van a Forks, por lo cual hay que ir ahora. Y tambien debia ser obvio ya que ningun puto niño, ni siendo prodigio, piensa con tal madurez, asi que esa fue otro argumento a favor de la hibridez. Creo que invente una nueva palabra, creo..._

Oh si, somos unos genios. Cuando ya estabamos llegando al aeropuerto las chicas, como una manada de fieras hambrientas, se abalanzaron sobre mi para quitarme, o mejor dicho arrancarme a la bebe de los brazos. Ojala los Cullen tengan un metodo de saber su nombre, por que si lo intento por sus pensamientos, no da nadita, nada. Nosotros apenas estabamos camino a los baños a buscarlas, ya que ellas y que la niña necesitaba privacidad para cambiarse de ropa, cuando chocamos con un monton de gente. No de nuevo, por favor...

-¡Ahhhhh! Alguien me toco una pompa...- porque nos pasa esto a nosostros.

-Callate, que peor estoy yo, a mi no solo me tocaron el trasero, aparte, una chica me arranco un zapato- no se porque mierda lo hacen, en serio, ahora voy a estar practicamente violado y descalzo de un pie.

¡Por fin! Feminas celosas al rescate. Se tardaron esta vez. Empezaron a empujar a todo el mundo y.. Ay, ojala lo pudiera olvidar, una chica y un gay se estaban peleando por mi zapato. Que trauma, ojala lo pudiera olvidar.

-¡Vamonos de aqui antes de que Melinda mate a alguien con tantos testigos alrededor!- grito Daniel mientras tomaba a Melinda por los brazos, quien mientras tanto fulminaba con la mirada a un grupo de chiquillas adolescentes quienes tambein hacian lo mismo, respondiendole. Ay. Le arrebate a la niña a Diana y sali corriendo a velocidad humana hacia la zona de abordaje. Cuando llegue a la mesa donde piden los pasaportes y boletos, no habia nadie, gracias a Dios, ya que se me olvido donde esta el pasaporte de la peque. M eimagino que todo el aeropuerto esta intentando evitar la pelea verbal que se desatara posiblemente. El altavoz sono confirmando mis sospechas: _"Por favor, todo el personal, presentese en la estacion de revision de equipaje... Por favor, es urgente..." _Que pena, nada mas a ellas se le ocurre hacer semajante boberia. Sente a la niña en la mesa, puse la pañalera en la mesa, la cual me imagino forma parte de un grupo de minimo cinco pañaleras (las cuales deben combinar seguramente con todos los vestiditos azules que compraron, no se porque son azules, pero debo admitir que me gustan como se le ven), le estire la ropa, la cual es un hermoso vestidito azul claro con estrellitas de brillantina y zapatitos plateados, se ve hermosa... Me estoy yendo por las ramas, me acomode la enorme pañalera en el hombro, la tome en brazos, deje el boleto encima de la computadora que estaba ahi, y entre al tunel que conecta con el avion. Cuando llegue a primera clase (adoro esto de tener demasiado dinero), busque mi asiento, puse mi (_el_) equipaje en el compartimiento arriba (nooo, abajoooo...) ¿de donde salen esos pensamientos mios? (oh, oh, mejor me callo), ok eso fue raro. Y me sente dispusto a esperar a que llegara el resto de mi familia...

Continuara...

**Les dije nos ibamos a ver. Bueno, no me referia a este dia, pero que mas da. Ojala les gsute, y por favor dejen un review, que me alegran el dia.**

**Diamond.**


	3. 3er capitulo

**Disclaimer: ya se lo deben saber, pero aun asi se los recuerdo, los Cullen pertenecen a SM y los otros anormales personajes salieron se mi demente cabeza. **

**Nota: OMG, se que es poco, pero aun asi me impresiono saber que mi historia a sido agregada a favoritos, no lo puedo creer. Y eso que apenas voy por el tercer capitulo. Por favor dejen reviews y nos leemos abajo.**

**3er capitulo: Olor a puto licantropo apestoso (necesita desodorante)**

**Anthony POV  
** Bueno, aunque sea el viaje en el avion fue ralativamente tranquilo, a como yo crei que iba a ser, fue mas que tranquilo. Los unicos problemas fueron cuando cuando a una de las aeromozas se le ocurrio derramar juego encima de mi y de Daniel, y casi me lamen, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que tenia una bebe encima, y creo que penso que debia ser mi hija, por lo cual, al no lamerme a mi, lamio en la cara a Daniel, Melinda le pregunto a Javier si la podia descuartizar y dejar su cadaver en el baño, a lo cual Javier, por supuesto que le dijo que no. Por esa razon la empezó a insultar sobre como era que se le ocurria lamer a su pareja, que la iba a demandar y a hacerle la vida imposible, justo ahora mismo viene de suplantarle cocaina y un revolver en el uniforme y la cartera, eso es un recordatorio de que uno no puede esperar meterse con ella y salirse con lasuya, JAMAS EN LA VIDA.

Ahora mismo estamos Diana, Amber, David, la bebe y yo en un auto nuevo (el cual es mio, oh si) camino a la casa de los Cullen. Me estan guiando por supuesto...

-Cedric Anthony Sparkle, te dije que no tomaras este camino porque...

-Mira, ahi esta la rubia que me dijiste.

-Viste Anthony, que este era el mejor camino- me dijo la muy hipocrita.

-Ay si, su fuiste la que nos trajo aqui. Si eso fuera verdad, entonces yo soy Harry Potter, la bebe es my little pony, tu eres la hermana menor de Barbie, Chelsea...

-Yo no tengo doce añso cabron.

-Es ciero, si no usarias relleno de sosten.

-Hijo de put...

-No digas groserias enfrente de la bebe.

-Ahi si, ahora eres un ejemplo a seguir, espera, ¡segun quien!

-Imbecil de mier...

-¡Amber! Tanto tiempo sin verte...- ni la mas minima idea de cuando abrio la puerta y arranco a la bebe de su sillita. Esa Rosalie como que si es rara.- Pero miren que ternurita, ¿estas segura de que es hibrida? Espera dejame preguntar sobre su mente... ¡Edward! Trae al resto, menos al perro..

-No soy un perro, soy licantropo.- dijo un chico morenomientras salia por la puerta y...

-Mierda! Que hedor a perro.- gritamos mi familia y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Viste, por eso no queria que salieras a conocerlos- dijo la rubia mientras fulminaba con la mirada al apestoso.

**Edward POV**

Estaba viendo por la ventana, mientras esperaba a que llegaran los amiguitos de Rosalie, quien nos dijo algo sobre una posible semivampira y Emmett empezo a fastidiar diciendo que gracias a Bella y a mi eso se puso de moda.

-... es culpa de ustedes, solo a ustedes se les ocurre pasarse de cachondos porque...-ya estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia, la poca que me quedaba desde que comenzo a fastidiar ayer.

-Tio Emmett, ¡Callate! Si segun tu esta mal pasarse de cachondos, entonces tu y Rose deberian haber sido ejecutados hace siglos- ya sabia yo, Nessie se molesto, aunque no sera suficiente, lo se...

-Algo parecido dijo tu padre sobre los pensamientos de Jacob los cuales- de que lo mato, lo mato. Perdon Rosalie, por dejarte viuda. En serio

-¡CALLATE!-gritamos el resto. En verdad, a veces provoca matarlo. Volvi a ver por la ventana (sigo sin enterder porque Rosalie me obligo a mi.

_Flashback_

_-Edward, por que segun tu no podemos is al bufet... ejem, digo circo. Iluminame querido hermanito Pattinson...-dijo Emmett lentamente, ya que sabe que odio que me comparen con el tipo. Bufe por doceava vez en el dia. De nuevo._

_-Sigo sin entender porque te molesta que te comparen con el, si para ti deberia ser un honor, el es sexy, pero no entiendes eso.-dijo Rosalie mientras Bella asentia de acuerdo con ella._

_\- Traidora..._

_\- No me hables asi Edward Cullen o sabes lo que pasara, y Rose me ayudara y lo sabes._

_\- No quiero volver a ver Harry Potter y el Caliz de Fuego...-no me dejaron terminar-_

_\- Pero si yo queria ver Agua para Elefantes, no seas malo._

_-Esme,pero si Bella ya te conto de que se trata._

_\- Eddy, sigo esperando mi respuesta- canturreo el estupido de Emmett._

_\- Emmett, es demasiado simple. En primer lugar, maltratan a los animales. Si quieres ir a un circo, mejor, pues te quedaras a vivir alli._

_\- Claro que no maltratan a los animales, lo mismo dijiste de Seaworld, viste, ¡no tienes argumentos a tu favor!_

_\- Idiota, es que en ambos lugares maltratan a los animales, Bella tambien lo dijo cuando les conto sobre Agua para Elefantes, los electrocutan para... Ay, ¿alguien me echa una mano? Antes de que lo estrangule. Es en serio._

_-¡CALLESE TODO EL MUNDO!-Grito Rosalie, haciendo que, gracias a Dios, todos se callaran._

_-Rose, no es por nada pero ¿que mierda te pico?-pregunto Jacob._

_\- Que me estan llamando y tengo tiempo sin hablar con...-no entiendo porque no lo dejan terminar de hablar. Al parecer es su proposito es la vida._

_\- Viste Emmett, hace tiempo que no habla con el amante..-oh, oh. Jacob puede considerarse muerto a partir de ahora._

_\- ¡Cabron de mierda! ¡Con que ahora soy lesbiana, la persona que me llamo se llama Melinda!-mierda, ni cuenta me di cuando colgo el telefono.-¡Ella y su familia van a venir a visitarnos y, y...! ¡EDWARD! ¡Tu los vas a esperar desde la ventana!_

_Como mierda iba a saber yo que esa llamada era tan importante. Por supuesto que no lo sabia._

_Fin del flashback._

Ahora estoy viendo cara a cara a un grupo de vampiros de ojos...¡WTF! Tienen ojos amarillos.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Anthony y somos los Sparkle, ¿quien es Rosalie?

_Continuara.._

**OMG no puedo creer que dos personas me hayan agregado a favoritos. Espero que les guste el capitulo y por favor, dejen reviews, que eso me alimenta y visiten mi otra historia. Nos leemos la semana que viene.**


End file.
